Never the same again
by MoonWriting
Summary: Everything is under control... until it isn't anymore. Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell never thought love would flip their lives like pancakes. AU. [ON HOLD! BUT WILL FINISH IT]
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am._

 _The woman who couldn't be tamed._

 _The woman who didn't care._

 _The woman whose heart was frozen._

 _The awesome Chloe Beale._

 _Here I am._

 _Standing in front of the church where my brother is going to marry the woman I love._

* * *

 _5 months earlier..._

 **(Beca's POV)**

The soft caresses on my back wake me up slowly. I stretch while yawning, turn around and cuddle closer to my fiancé.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispers, placing a kiss on my head.

"Morning" I mumble. I don't like talking when I just woke up, I am more a snoozing person. Jesse is the opposite, so he keeps talking.

"Ready for today? It's gonna be an awesome day!" And he keeps talking even more. "Mum is bringing cupcakes, she still remembers that time when you ate too many cupcakes at my dad's birthday party..."

I open one eye to glare at him. He laughs.

With a sigh and a huge effort I manage to speak.

"I was really hungry and the food your sister brought was too spicy. I hate spicy."

I turn around to sit on the bed and he hugs me from behind.

"Hey Beca, don't get mad. It was a joke babe." And he kisses my shoulder.

I could never get mad at him, he is too sweet, too good. My lips look for his lips and we kiss. We are so lucky to have each other.

We slowly get up and walk to the bathroom and the kitchen, like every morning for the last 6 months, since we live together. Jesse starts making pancakes, I start making coffee. Every day the same thing, it's our lovely routine. But today it is slightly different. We're both excited because we'll be meeting his family. Of course I already know his family, I've seen them many times and I love them all. His mum Pam, his dad Josh and his sister Lauren. They are all very kind and funny. They accepted me in the family since day one, I always felt special around them. There is one family member though, I haven't met yet, and that's Jesse's youngest sister, Chloe. I heard a lot about her, I know she is a talented singer who owns a bar in LA, so she lives there. I know she is outgoing and ginger. I know she is gay and I know she loves her family BUT she doesn't see them often. In fact, in the last 3 years she visited her family twice.

"Excited, huh?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, totally! I mean, I am finally meeting the famous Chloe Beale! I really hope she likes me, otherwise she'll make my life a living hell until I leave the family... that's what your sister said."

"Babe, don't believe everything Lauren says. Chloe just pretends to be a badass but she's a softie inside! And I am sure she will like you, who cannot like you? Just be careful, she loves charming beautiful women and taking them to bed..." He says laughing, and kisses my cheek. I smile like a dork. I am so in love with Jesse, I can't believe we're getting married in half year.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

"Of course Bree, you're my best friend!" I say for the fifth time, rolling my eyes.

Aubrey finally smiles relieved. Our plan will work. I mean, I am the awesome Chloe Beale. Everything I want, I get. From what I've heard about that Beca, I can say she is an idiot. Somehow she managed to charm my brother, I bet she is pretty, like a Disney princess, with nice boobs. I bet she is going to hurt him and manipulate him... just like a Disney princess with nice boobs.

Aubrey, on the other hand, is my best friend. She has been with my brother before, for 3 years and their relationship was great, but she had to leave the country for a job and they broke up after a while. Now she wants him back, but he is too focused on that bitch Beca. That's where I come in.

"So you just do your thing, Chlo. I will fix him if he gets hurt." Aubrey says, and I nod. I think what if she gets hurt? But then I remember I don't care about my brother's fiancée.

Actually I hardly care about anyone. People say I have a frozen heart, and it is true. It froze because I was too stupid before, I got hurt too many times. Now I am different, now nobody can hurt me because nobody gets close enough. I push them all away."Don't worry Bree, there's no girl who can resist my charm for too long. I'll make her fall for me and leave my brother so you can jump to his arms and make him happy. Then I'll just leave her alone so she can find another guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chloe's POV)**

I step out of my car and walk to the door. Of course they saw me coming, I can see my mum's face in the kitchen window. And now she's waving. Get ready for a warm welcome, Beale. _Sigh._ I smile though, I love my family. I take the keys from my bag but the door is suddenly open and there it is, the family hug. Such a tradition it is, to squeeze my little body in between four bigger bodies. But wait, there's only 3 bigger bodies now.

"Yeah hello everybody! Where's my brother? Mum stop crying I'm not dead"

"Oh dear I am so happy to have you here..."

"Come on mum, let's go inside. Yes I am happy too, please stop crying?"

We walk inside and there he is. Jesse lifts me in the air with a tight hug and I hug back, laughing.

"I missed you, little sis" He says. Jesse knows I hate it when he calls me that.

"Missed you too, weirdo! Can't wait to meet your girl!" I wink to make him laugh.

Jesse steps aside and my heart stops for a second. Then it starts working again, but the beat is not the same... never again. Standing in front of me is the most gorgeous brunette that I have ever seen. And believe me, I've seen many of them (intimately). But those eyes... I feel slightly nervous, this is so unusual in me so I shake my head and focus.

"Oh wow bro, you know how to make your choices!" I say, smirking at her. She smiles brightly.

"Hello, I am Beca Mitchell. It is nice to meet you, Chloe." and she reaches out to shake my hand. She is weird.

"Hello Beca Mitchell, nice to meet you too." I kiss her hand with a wink. Everybody in the room laughs. I like her laugh actually. My brother really has good taste for women. She is still a bitch though, I need to focus on my plan.

"You can just call me Beca. You were right Jesse, she is charming." Her eyes are smiling too. I wink again and we sit down on the couches in the living room.

"So! You guys have been together for a long time I heard. How did you meet?" I need information if I want to be effective.

They are sitting close together, across me. His arm over her shoulders, her hand on his thigh. They look at each other smiling and then she starts talking. I knew it, she's got him hypnotized.

"We met 5 years ago, in college. Karaoke party." She giggles nervously. I smirk.

"Yeah I fell for her voice, you have to hear her sing sometime, sis."

Yep he's definitely wrapped up around her finger, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Oh no Jesse, you know I get shy..."

"Yeah we want to hear your voice someday, Beca! We've waited too long already!" Lauren says. I am actually curious too, but I wanna go back to the important things.

"So you met there and..."

"Well we started hanging out, then dating... after a year he asked me to be his girlfriend, it was so cute!" and she gives him a peck. Ugh too sweet.

"So you've been living together for some months now? Since he proposed. Did you know he asked me for help to find the perfect ring?" Time to make my moves.

"Really? So I should thank your sister for my beautiful ring?" She chuckles and everybody chuckles. Jesse blushes, I love it. And I wink at her one more time.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

Chloe really is charming. She is a funny person and I am enjoying our conversations a lot. It's good to see Jesse and his family truly happy. They've always been a cheerful family, but now I realize they can get even happier when the family is complete. They love their youngest member and I can even taste that in Pam's lunch. She cooked it in a special way.

"Oh mum, this is so delicious! Could do with extra spicy though" Chloe says. Of course, I could have guessed she likes spicy. And I can guess here comes the cupcakes story again. _Sigh_

"No dear, Beca doesn't like spicy. The first time she came over she ended up eating chocolate cupcakes for dinner..." Pam says. I expect Chloe to laugh like everyone else does but I am surprised, even relieved. She just looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"So Becs, can I call you Becs?" She asks. I nod. I actually like that nickname, it is sweet. "Great, can I have your number? You know, we'll be family now so we can hang out..." She winks again. What is it with the winks? I can't see the badass Chloe Jesse was talking about before, I think she is adorable. I give her my number and after a few minutes, when the general conversation is about soccer, I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I am washing my hands and checking my makeup when my phone beeps with a text. I think it must be Amy, my best friend, to ask how it's going. But it is an unknown number.

 _ **Hey Becs, this is my number. Missing you already so hurry up!**_

And immediately another text.

 _ **I'm the spicy hot ginger, in case you were wondering ;)**_

I find myself laughing in the bathroom. That girl really is charming.

When I join everyone again, they are starting to get up and take the dishes to the kitchen. I help right away and start the same argument with Pam all over again: Who will wash the dishes? I offer to wash them, then she says I shouldn't because I'm a guest, then I say I want to do it and she should rest, and then she says I should spend the time with Jesse... That goes on for like fifteen minutes until she gives up.

"I'll help Beca with the dishes, mum"

We both turn around to see Chloe standing there, smiling sheepishly. I like her smile.

"But Chloe, you never offer to do the dishes... are you feeling alright?" Pam says, and I can't keep a chuckle. I notice she got embarrassed though, she is blushing. Actually Pam realized too because she smiles at her daughter and walks out of the kitchen, leaving us alone.

Chloe walks closer to me and doesn't seem to realize I have a personal space around me. Her face is inches away from mine, her eyes are fixed in my eyes and I feel weird. Suddenly she grabs the cloth I forgot I was holding in my hand, and she winks. There's the wink again.

"So let's get over with the dishes so we can start the drinking?" Chloe says with a smirk, walking passed me to the counter and brushing her arm against mine in the process. I'm sure she lingered the touch on purpose.

"Oh. Yeah" I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! I have great plans for this story ;)**_

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

"So what's the deal? I've been told you're badass but you're actually kinda cute" Wait. Cute?

Chloe chuckles while drying a plate.

"It's been a really long time since the last time they called me that, Becs" She says. I can see a little hint of pain there, but maybe I imagined it because it only lasts a second and then she's smiling mischievously again.

"Well, do you show your cute side to everyone or just to me?" Oh my god I am flirting with this woman. And as if it wasn't enough, I wink.

It is so worth it though, because Chloe laughs again, more openly now, a bit surprised even. I like it when she laughs. She doesn't answer though, and she just keeps drying plates avoiding my eyes. I blush. Yes I freaking blush.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I can't believe Beca is already flirting with me. That totally sounded like flirting to me, and it takes me out of guard. I should have answered something smart and sexy right away. What's going on? It's that stupid word she used. She called me 'cute' and that moved something inside me.

"Are you girls ready?" Lauren stepped in the kitchen "Hurry up, we'll play the game" she says, and she walks back to the living room.

Beca looks at me and we smile. Of course she knows the game too, it's tradition in the Beale's family. I am curious so I dry the last plate and we hurry towards the others.

They are all sitting on the couches around the coffee table where the table game is placed. Next to it there's glasses and a bottle of mandarine flavored vodka. Perfect.

As I take a sit next to my dad, I see Jesse across of me moving to the side to leave a space for Beca. But I am amused to see Beca sitting next to me. Amused and happy, for some reason. Jesse smiles to me, that means he is happy too because his girlfriend feels comfortable around me. When I look at her though, I see she is not smiling, she seems to be thinking.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

First laughs are already echoing in the house after a few minutes. I love this game, it is so much fun. You can only move forward with the help of someone else, and you need to choose wisely in every kind of challenge. It's finally my turn now.

"Let's see... ok it says you have to match. Who will you play with?" Pam squeals. She always gets so excited with games.

"I choose Chloe" I smirk to her. I really am feeling curious about this woman. She smirks back and there's another wink. I stare at her eyes for a while.

Jesse brings me back to reality clearing his throat. "Are you ready?" Chloe and I grab a paper and a pen. "Disney princesses!" Jessie says laughing, and we all laugh before I start thinking.

Chloe distracts me, she is already writing and I can't think of any Disney Princess at the moment... Ok I got it.

"So show us what you got!" Josh says.

Everybody's looking at me so I guess I should talk first.

"Um... Ok I wrote Rapunzel, Tiana, Anastasia and Ariel" I say, and I am confused with the look on Chloe's face.

"What?" She says. Her face looks so funny as she frowns her eyebrows looking at me incredulously. "I thought you were a normal person, Beca! I wrote Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella and Jasmin..." She actually is pissed and puzzled. I start laughing really loudly and soon the whole family does the same. I see Chloe trying to keep herself from laughing too, without much success. Then she pours some vodka in her glass and drinks up.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I am losing and I hate it. I am getting in a really bad mood and who had the bright idea of leaving the bottle near me? I am losing and everything is blurry. I also giggle a lot and I can't help it. There she goes, moving forward in the game again. High five with Jesse cause they matched on the 'dinner' category.

"Well of course you do! You live together and have dinner together!" I whine.

"Aww come on Chlo, don't be upset. We can team up now so you can try to win" Beca is smiling at me and I smile back like a dork. Stop drinking, Chloe.

"How did you call me?" I blurt out curious.

"Chlo" She smiles again. Oh she has been drinking too, I see it in her eyes. She has beautiful blue eyes...

"Your turn Chloe!" Lauren says, pushing on my shoulder playfully and causing me to move forward losing some balance. My face is inches away from Beca's. I feel a punch in my stomach. I see she tenses and widens her eyes. I feel my face getting warm. What the hell?

I hear laughter and I sit straight again, faking a laugh too. Lauren says I'm drunk. Well yes I am, you're so smart sis. I clear my throat and look at Beca. She is nervously scratching the back of her neck. She looks cute actually.

"Well Becs, I wanna team up with you for this challenge." I smile reassuringly and she smiles back. The challenge is about coincidence on an option.

"Ok so listen up!" Lauren says, and reads the card. "If you two go on a date in the park and a storm suddenly comes, what do you do?" We all giggle and wait for the options. "A- You reschedule it for another day and go home. B- You dance in the rain. C- You find a dry place and wait."

"B" We both answer at once, looking at each other. We smile widely and start laughing. Everybody laughs and my dorky brother says he needs to write that down.

Next is Beca's turn and she picks me. It's funny how my bad mood is gone. We have to match again, this time it is colors.

"Ok I wrote Orange, Red, Brown and Blue" I say looking into Beca's eyes. And I wink.

"Oh my god I wrote the exact same colors!" She squeals. I woo and clap my hands. I don't know what's going on with me. We high five and laugh a lot. Now we both are winning the game and there's only one challenge to go.

I have a blast when Jesse picks Beca for his challenge and they don't match. He is pissed now and Beca is making fun of him. Ok maybe she's not that much of a bitch as I thought she was. The mandarine flavored vodka is over already and it's getting dark. This is one of the best days ever and it's about to get better because it's my turn again and I will win this game.

"Chloe you can choose partner now" My mum says.

"I choose Beca, of course. We're gonna win together" I say, but she winks this time.

"You two don't like each other and one of you is going out with the other's brother or sister. What do you do? A- You let your brother be happy and shut up. B- You convince your brother to break up. C- You convince your enemy to leave your brother alone." Jesse reads. I swallow hard.

"C" We answer at once. We won and she is jumping around happily. Everybody else is laughing. I am in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Beca's POV)**

I get a kiss on my cheek from Jesse, who tells me he'll wait for me in bed later. They're all a bit worried about Chloe because after winning the game she hurried outside. That's so unlike her, it seems. Anyway I decided to join her in the garden so I am on my way when I stop and look at the pictures hanging on the wall. I never really stopped to look carefully before. I think I always looked for Jesse's face before, to be honest. But tonight my attention is caught by a little picture almost too high for me to reach, but at comfortable height for everyone else's eyes. There is young Chloe, wearing a green graduation gown. The picture is zoomed to show her face clearly and her bright smile is all I can see. She looks truly happy and I feel a punch in my stomach. Chloe is absolutely gorgeous. I can totally understand why all women fall in her embrace. I mean, who wouldn't? I laugh to myself and walk on.

"...I'm telling you Bree, I am fine! A bit of alcohol will help me do this..."

I walk outside holding two cups of champagne and I can hear Chloe talking.

"Yeah ok I'll let you know..."

I can see her standing in the corner by the roses, she's on the phone with someone.

"Relax! I got this... Bye Bree, love ya!"

When Chloe hangs up I poke on her shoulder and she jumps turning around.

"Ohmygod! Beca! You wanna kill me?"

I chuckle and hand her one of the cups.

"So what will alcohol help you with?" I ask, smirking. She answers with an offended look, but then she giggles shaking her head.

"You like eavesdropping, don't you Mitchell?"

I try to find her eyes but she is looking at the stars. I look up too. Wow the stars look amazing tonight. It is a beautiful night.

"So I missed the toast inside?" She asks breaking the silence after a few minutes. I search for her eyes again but she's looking at her cup.

"Yeah, Josh decided to open the champagne today. He warned we should only have one cup though" I add, using what I think was Josh's voice. She chuckles, still not looking at me. "You left suddenly before, we didn't want to bother..."

"It's ok. I've missed so many toasts, what's one more? Thanks for the cup" She aims to toast with me. Her eyes finally meet mine and I swear they are even brighter than the stars. 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars pops in my head. _Oh_ _her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining..._

I don't know what's going on, I can't take my eyes off of hers. I think I see her leaning closer. I panic and take my cup of champagne to my lips. Next thing I know is I almost choke because I tried swallowing all the content of the cup at once. So there I am, coughing and almost dying, while Chloe Beale is laughing her ass off next to me.

"What was that!?" I manage to ask in between coughs when I'm sure death is not a possibility anymore.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up by the moment..." She sounds slightly nervous and there is no flirty wink this time.

"You realize this already happened twice, right?" I blush asking this and my voice is surprisingly weak. She must be blushing too, because she clears her throat and looks at the stars again, finishing her champagne.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I don't understand what happens to me, she is here, talking about this, I could kiss her right here and right now. I should. And I want to kiss her. That is the problem. I thought she was a bitch and she deserved bad things but I am not sure anymore. She makes me feel warm inside... And I've only known her for how long? 10 hours?

"Bruno Mars?" She startles me for the second time in 20 minutes, I didn't realize I was distractedly singing 'Just the way you are' so I turn to face her again in surprise. Mistake. Now I want to kiss her more.

"I was singing it in my head before too, because of your eyes." Beca smiles, and I am speechless again by her innocent confession. Why is this happening to me? I mentally slap myself. Fight back, Chloe.

"You're not the first one falling for my eyes, Becs" I wink. That was good. She's blurry but I see she is losing balance while trying to step back giggling. I reach for her waist to help her steady.

"Woo champagne bubbles get in my head too easily" She keeps giggling.

"Come here" I say, pulling her closer by the waist. "We'll leave the cups here for the night and get you to your fiancé. He'll blame me for this. You need to sleep" I don't like this, I would like to stay outside with tipsy Beca all night. But right now I just have a strange urge to take care of her.

Beca groans in protest and leans against me, her arms around my neck. She kisses my cheek and then chuckles covering her face with the hand. I can't help but laughing too, and she playfully tries to leave my embrace pushing me away so I have an idea. Tickles.

Gosh why didn't I think about this before? I tickle on her ribs and she laughs so much and so adorably that my heart melts. Yes my freaking frozen heart is melting with Beca's laugh. She attacks back, tickling my neck and I let out the purest laughter I've had in years. Beca found my weakness by instinct. She wants to run away from me, but loses balance again and rests her back against the wall, next to the roses, catching her breath.

It is a beautiful picture, I take some time to save it in my head. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, the roses, the moonlight. I walk towards her slowly, blue eyes fixed in blue eyes. I don't think anymore, I have no reasons, I just let my body guide me. My left hand finds her cheek and my right hand finds her waist again. She's not moving, she's just giggling to herself adorably. I lean in, a bit hesitant but she meets me half way and I can feel her lips in mine. Holly sweet hell. I feel electricity running through my veins.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

My hand finds the back of Chloe's neck while I deepen the kiss. I don't even know why I am doing this, it just feels so right. Her lips are so soft I don't even want to think about Jessie's lips anymore. Oh crap, Jessie.

I break the kiss but I can't stop my mouth from letting out a moan in protest. Chloe gasps and looks for my eyes. We're still holding each other close.

"I'm sorry Chloe" I whisper, and walk back inside the house, stumbling a bit on my way. When I reach the door I turn around and look at Chloe one last time. She's leaning against the wall where I previously was, looking back at me with a shy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Beca's POV)**

 _My back is pressed against the door, I feel hands running through my hair and my own hands are roaming on someone's back._

 _I can feel the warm soft skin in my palms._

 _My lungs don't get any air because we are making out eagerly, passionately. I let out a soft moan in delight and get one back. It sounds so sexy and... different._

 _My hands are out of control, I scrape my nails on that amazing skin and feel the shivers it causes. As my hands keep exploring the sensations I find a piece of clothing covering the other person's chest. A bra._

 _Slightly confused in between all that passion I open my eyes and see... red hair. My mouth automatically finds a name "Chloe" and it comes out like another moan in between kisses._

 _She breaks the kiss gently and catching her breath she asks "Yes?" one hand is still in my hair and the other is on my cheek. I lean on that hand and look in her eyes._

 _Suddenly I want more. I don't care about confusion, I don't care about anything else but that feeling in my heart. Without a word I wrap my hands around her again and unhook her bra to toss it on the floor. I get an amazing gasp in appreciation when I pull her body closer to mine and start kissing her neck._

 _Images flash without a proper order, I hear my name, I say her name, red hair, brown hair, blue eyes, I feel like my heart is going to leave my chest any second._

 _I see her beautiful sexy smirk and wink when she pushes me on the bed..._

And I wake up.

My eyes snap open and I sit on the bed, catching my breath. I don't need to bring my hand to my chest to know that my heart is at full speed. Wow. What the hell was that?

A quick glance at the other side of the bed confirms it was just a dream, because Jesse is there, sleeping like a log. I reach out to wake him up for comfort but... no. I can't. I fucking had a fucking hot dream where I was... oh well, fucking his sister.

Shaking my head I check the time on my phone and see it's 7 am. I have a new message from Chloe and hesitate at first but then I open it with a muttered "whatever".

 _ **We agree on me being the hottest member of the family now? Good night Sweet lips! X**_

I see she sent it shortly after I left the garden the previous night. I can't help but smile to myself. It was a badass drunk text and a prophetic one. Hell yes I did have a good night... A punch of guilt takes me to reality and I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

After a few seconds I get up with a light groan, put my slippers and my leather jacket on, and walk slowly to the door. It creaks a bit when I open it so I scrunch my face and close my eyes without moving. I don't hear sleepy Jesse asking where I'm going, so I get out of the room and close the door behind me to walk down the silent hallway. I approach Chloe's door and hesitate lifting my hand ready to knock. Ugh hesitating is all I do lately. What am I gonna tell her anyway? I continue walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I need a cup of coffee to think this through.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I walk in the house after my morning jog. I usually pretty much walk fast all the way, except when I get too excited with a song sounding in my ears and I jog singing along. I don't care about anybody around me, I just do it because that is what takes my stress away.

I said usually. Today it was different. I jogged most of the way, actually a bit too much, and I was looking to the floor all the time. I glanced at people walking by as if I was scared of them finding out what I was thinking. Because I was thinking a lot. First I thought maybe the text was too much but then I thought what the hell, the kiss was too much. A few steps later I thought why was I thinking that, if everything was part of a plan. In that moment I got confused and stopped to get a coffee. Then I kept thinking until the very last block on my way back. There I stood still for a moment to concentrate. I heard my own voice in my head: "Chloe Beale, stop right there. You don't even like this woman... ok fine you like her but you like many other too. She's not special." I nodded. Anybody who saw me would think I was crazy. "So focus on your plan, it's for your best friend! Charm the girl and don't be charmed in the process. You can do it" I nodded again and walked the last meters to the house.

As I walk through the door I try not making noises because it is only 8 am. And everybody must be sleeping. When I take my headphones off I can hear some noise though, that calls my attention. It comes from the living room. I walk in that direction and notice the flickering lights from the tv on the walls. Someone is awake and watching tv at this time after a long night... I tilt my head to look inside the room without being seen and to my surprise I see Beca sitting on the couch covered with my blanket. She looks concentrated on whatever she is watching. I'm smiling in amusement.

"Well hello, sweet lips!" my voice is not too loud but loud enough to make her curl up in a ball under the blanket. I see her eyes glancing at me in annoyance, maybe because the nickname I chose, but a second later she avoids looking at me and her attention goes back to the tv.

"Hey, Chloe" She mutters.

"Whatever happened to Chlo? I liked it" I pout my lip funnily while walking towards the couch to sit next to her. Her eyes don't move from the screen. "Mind sharing? This happens to be my blanket..." I say reaching for it. No resistance from her part. I see the empty cup on the coffee table and then try again. "Hey that's also my cup! You like using my stuff, huh?" Nothing, she doesn't move. My patience is running away and I don't want to make a wrong step. "It's ok you can use my stuff, I like you. I'm off to the shower" I get up and walk away, smiling lightly to myself because when I said I like her, her eyes looked back at me.

Freshly showered and after taking my time to put cream on my skin to make it smooth, I step in the kitchen to get some coffee. Everybody is awake and smiling at me. Beca doesn't smile though.

"Hey everyone! Good morning!"

"Good morning sis, you seem happy today. Titanium was heard all around the house from the shower" Jessie says, winking at me. I laugh shaking my head.

"Yeah I had an interesting dream..." I let it drift there. Reality had been more awesome than my stupid dream about a talking dog, but they didn't need to know details. "So how about you, Sweet lips? Did you like my singing? I make a life out of it" I ask Beca, leaning my elbows on the counter in between us. She blushes and avoids my eyes again but before she can answer Jesse interrupts.

"Sweet lips?" he raises his eyebrow. I shut my eyes for a second, thinking _I knew he would ask._ This is all too funny.

"Of course, bro" I mockingly exaggerate the nickname. "You all say she is really sweet, right? I think the nickname fits" I wink at him and he chuckles. Men.

"You have a lovely voice, Chloe. And I really like the song" Beca says, looking in my eyes with a shy smile. She wants to set an end to the nickname topic. She seems to be telling the truth anyway, and I blush. My family notice and they laugh and start awkwardly talking and telling Beca about how I started singing and my 'angelical voice' and how my career started and how proud they are... ugh I'll go take my coffee somewhere else, this is embarrassing.

I'm walking out of the room when Lauren asks Beca to sing. Now this is interesting, I'll stay. Everybody focuses on Beca now, trying to convince her to sing for them. I only watch and smile as if I was attending a tennis match because I know that if I beg, she'll never sing. Her blush is becoming tomato after a few minutes so Jesse hugs her by the waist and tells everyone to stop bothering. All of them stop reluctantly. I have an idea.

"What if..." All eyes on me. Mine on Beca's. "What if we do karaoke later? You're both staying until tomorrow, right? Me too, so why don't we celebrate today singing? You can hear me again and everyone else... and we can hear you, Beca. What do you say?"

She wants to look around and check the other faces, but her eyes are trapped in mine. Just like last night. Butterflies are awakening in my stomach so I am the one breaking the eye contact. I keep looking at her though, her lips. I see her swallowing and then forming a shy smile.

"Yes. Ok I'll do it." She finally says, and everybody cheers happily. Lauren hugs me thankfully, it's crazy. "But I need to meet Amy for lunch, ok? Can we do it tonight?" Beca asks and we agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Beca's POV)**

Amy and I are sitting on a bench in the park. I really like this spot because we can see the lagoon with ducks and the breeze is awesome. There's not many people at this time of day and also because it is cloudy for a picnic. Never too cloudy for a 'SuperBig Hot Dog' though.

"Having a good time at the Beale's?" Amy asks with full mouth.

"Yeah pretty cool. I finally met Jesse's sister"

"You already told me that, short stack. First when we got to the park, then again when we bought lunch." Amy takes another bite while I blush avoiding her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Chloe" I say simply. And I smile. Why do I smile? My face turns back to serious again immediately but it's too late.

"Chloe, huh?" my best friend says and punches my shoulder playfully.

"Yes that's her name. What?" I keep avoiding her eyes.

"Something happened with her? She bitches you or something? I'll kick her-"

"No! No it's fine, don't kick her anything. I like her" Suddenly realization hits me and I stutter, turning red like a tomato. "I mean... I (clearing throat) like her, she's a good sister for Jesse and a... good friend for me." Phew, I managed to make a coherent sentence. All I can think about is the realization that hit me though. Guilt punches me again. Amy says nothing. I focus on the ducks, one by one. I can feel her eyes on me, trying to see inside my brain. I can hear her chewing the hot dog slowly and dramatically. And then I jump from the bench when she exclaims "OHMYGOD!"

"What!?" I shout, looking around for a snake or something.

"You like Chloe!" She shouts back, her eyes wide open in surprise and amusement.

"No I don't" That was too fast and weak. She got me.

"I got ya, short stack! But how? Why? She must be gorgeous! Show me a picture!"

"Amy will you stop shouting!?" I shout and sit back on the bench next to Amy. "Yes she is, and I only got confused. Nothing to worry about... except that she kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh Amy! Yes she did but we were drunk and she has that player fame. Let's not forget she's my fiancé's sister oh my god what is happening to me!" My last words are barely understandable because I am mumbling them in my hands, one step away from crying.

My best friend hesitates for a moment holding the last piece of hot dog in her hand. Finally she decides to put it in her mouth and free her hands to hug me tightly.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

In the other side of the park, sitting on a bench and completely unaware of the other two women, Chloe and Aubrey were eating tacos and talking about a similar topic. The redhead seemed annoyed though.

"Aubrey I told you, you need to be patient."

"Yeah it's easy for you to say, but every day they are one day closer to getting married and also every night they... ugh!" Aubrey burried her face in her hands, one step away from crying.

"Bree, come on" I say, softening my tone and placing my palm on her shoulder. "Don't think about them... together. It is working, believe me."

"Did she give any signal at all?" my best friend is really insistent so I sigh and get ready to tell her.

"We kissed." I confess. I don't add that I would love to kiss her again.

"Why didn't you say that before? Ha! I knew it, she's such a bitch, she doesn't love Jesse like I d-."

"Hey!" I feel the need to interrupt, I feel angry. "She IS in love with Jesse, you can see it in her eyes! She just got confused. And she is not a bitch, she's actually nice and-" I interrupt myself there. Crap.

Aubrey's eyes are wide open, her lips pursed together. She doesn't lose control though, to my surprise. It's true she has been training, I'm so proud of her.

"Chloe" She says and then she shuts up, searching in my eyes. I feel uncomfortable, as if she could read my brain. "It's ok you can be friends with her if you want, you can even take her to bed if you want. But first make her fall for you and take her away from Jesse." She holds my hand. I clear my throat.

"Yes I know, Bree. I promised and you know I never break a promise." I feel a punch in my stomach when I say these words... almost as if I was lying.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

Everybody gathered in the living room at the Beale's house. Jesse and Josh brought chairs and placed them in front of a higher wooden platform that I guessed was going to be the stage. Lauren even decorated the wall on the back with multicolored Christmas lights. On the right side of the stage was the coffee table with a laptop and the microphone was connected there.

"Hello? Hello? 1 2 3 4? Wooo Wah wah wah... Can you hear me?" Jesse was testing the sound and I burst out in laughter. He stepped down from the stage and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss.

"Leave the sex for later, you two" Chloe snaps walking past us. "Is everything ready? What!? Water!? No alcohol tonight!? " She looks disappointed when she sees the bottle of water on the table near the chairs. I laugh and she gives me a dead stare. She looks angry, but why? Or maybe this is just the badass Chloe?

My eyes follow her because I feel curious, and she walks to the table. She shrugs. "Well at least we got peanuts." She says. I walk next to her to start a conversation about food but Pam interrupts walking inside the room and urging everybody to sit down.

We obey and I am feeling nervous. My hands are sweaty and Jesse can also feel it when he holds one of them to comfort me. He knows I am nervous because I am shy and I only sing in front of really close people. But yeah they are right, we're family now and they have been insisting for so long... Anyway that's not the reason why I accepted this. I accepted because I want to hear Chloe sing again and because I want Chloe to hear me sing.

The first one up is Pam because she can't control her excitement. She checks the list of songs Lauren chose for tonight and finds it hard but finally chooses Dear future husband by Meagan Trainor. Lauren huffs upset from the chair on my left side and I smile knowingly. She wanted me to choose that song.

Pam finishes the song and all of us clap. Jesse whistles and I wipe a tear from my eye. I laughed so much because she couldn't follow some fast lyrics and she made them up, always dancing and making faces. She bows theatrically and steps down the stage handing the mic to Jesse. He already had a song in mind it seems, because as soon as he walked on the stage he clicked on it. Cheerleader by OMI. He shows his dance moves and points at me while singing, we're all having so much fun.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I am so not having fun right now. My brother is using my karaoke party idea to bring the show on himself. Isn't that what this is about? Well yes it is but I am jealous. Yes I am. Her smile should be for me and not for him. Look how he moves, is that even sexy? It is pathetic... And that wink shouldn't have been there, he doesn't even know when it's right to wink. Besides the song is so not accurate... I mean yes she's hot but she wasn't a cheerleader. Or she was? I just realized I don't know much about her...

Finally the song is over and well, I have to clap and give him a fake smile because he is my brother. I stand up because it is my turn. Those blue eyes will be focused on me now. I grab the microphone with a confident smirk in my face and scroll down the list Lauren made. A couple of seconds later the music starts and my eyes are connected with Beca's.

 _ **Nice to meet you.**_

 _ **Where you've been?**_

 _ **I can show you incredible things.**_

 _ **Magic, madness, heaven, sin.**_

 _ **Saw you there and I thought,**_

 _ **Oh my God, look at that face,**_

 _ **you look like my next mistake.**_

 _ **Love's a game. Wanna play?**_

The lyrics transform automatically in my head and I change all the mentions from male to female. Instead of 'Suit and tie' I sing 'Dress and thighs', I change 'guys' for 'girls and 'king' for 'queen'. I probably give one of the best performances in my career because I am hypnotized by Beca's eyes all my moves and actions are done without thinking. There is no space for that in my head, it is full of Beca. But despite that I can hear my voice sounding like never before and my confidence grows. I smile at her, wink at her, and even point at her once singing _**And I'll write your name.**_

Then suddenly I realize I am not alone with her, that there are more people in the room and that she is my brother's fiancée. It's too late to make any changes because the song is over. Still unable to take my eyes from hers I see they smile with a beautiful glow. I find myself smiling widely too, and clapping and whistling wake me up from my dream. I see my family now, standing up and clapping my performance, all of them returning my smile.

"Thank you!" I say in a funny way, like meaning 'I know I was awesome' and I find Beca again. Without a word I offer her the microphone and she takes it. I run back to my chair to hear her sing. I am actually excited and curious to hear her voice. We have to wait a few minutes because she hesitates on what song to choose. After a quick look in my direction she makes a decision and the music starts playing.

 _ **And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb.**_

 _ **And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come.**_

My jaw drops at the sound her voice and she smiles at me. Oh my God I must look really stupid, I feel my cheeks blushing. And she is even dancing to the song.

 _ **I can't feel my face when I'm with you,**_

 _ **but I love it, but I love it.**_

Wait she just winked at me. She is singing this to me. Oh my God it is me who can't feel my face right now. Relax Chloe, breath.

I hear Jesse whistling behind me so Beca's eyes look for his, sending him another wink. But that wasn't a spontaneous wink. I got the spontaneous one. I feel the temperature rising around me as the song goes on and Beca's voice comes through my ears and in my brain. It gets in my blood, I swear I can feel chills all over me. That voice is magic.

 _ **All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love,**_

 _ **this I know. Girl, I know.**_

Her blue eyes are back with me and just when she pronounces 'love' I know. Yes, I know. My heart skips a beat. I am falling for this woman.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The song Chloe sings is Blank Space by Taylor Swift, and the one Beca sings is Can't feel my face by Weeknd.  
**_

 _ **Thank you all so much again support and the reviews! They made me very happy, you all are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. xxxxx :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Beca's POV)**

That was a funny karaoke night, I had a great time with the Beales and I wasn't feeling shy at all when my song started. I sang it for Chloe and it felt good. I take it like an inside joke between us... or at least that's what I want to believe. She sang hers for me too I think, because her eyes were connected with mine the whole time. Such a charming woman, now I can't take that song out of my head and I have been singing it to myself since I started packing my things to leave in the morning.

" _...But you'll come back each time you leave-"_

" _Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

That was Chloe's voice in my ear. I jump and want to turn around but her hands are holding my hips firmly. Damn. How did she manage to get in the room and walk to me so quietly? I feel her lips too close to my ear, this is so hot. No words leave my mouth, only a weak "Chloe" I smile shyly at her awkwardness and try to concentrate again on packing.

"You liked my song, huh?" Chloe asks, but before I can answer she says "I loved yours. You have an amazing voice, Beca"

The way she says my name gives me shivers. I clear my throat and close the zipper of my bag. Then I feel her arms slide around my waist, her body pressed to my back.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I am feeling really nervous with the touch. "Did you drink?"

"No I didn't" She chuckles and I melt. But I tense again with her next words. "I want to taste your lips without alcohol tonight"

What... I try turning around again but she pulls me even closer if that is possible and her lips ghost over my neck.

"Chloe... Chloe stop, Jesse is in the house" Seriously? That's all I'm going to say? He is my fiancé, I can't believe what my concerns are.

"No... he is... watching the game... downstairs..." Chloe says in between the softest kisses my neck has ever felt.

This time I do turn around to face her, our eyes meeting again. I thought what I felt for Jesse was true love and now I am not sure anymore. Because if that is true love... then what is this? This woman makes me feel so many things she drives me crazy. I can only think about those lips in mine again.

And without delay she closes the little gap between us and kisses me. And I kiss her. The fireworks clouded by alcohol I felt last night had nothing to do with this. This... well this feels like magic. Her hands caress my back under my shirt and my arms wrap around her neck letting my hands run through her hair. She smiles in the kiss and my heart takes an extra beat. I don't know how long we've been making out like that but eventually we need to break the kiss to catch some air.

"The door..." I manage to say, not looking away from her eyes. Chloe's hand caresses my cheek softly and I think I see something there... Could it be that Chloe Beale feels something for me and it is not only about playing a game?

"It's closed, don't worry" She answers to my implied question, cupping both my cheeks and crashing our lips together again.

Gently stepping forward, Chloe makes sure I find the bed behind me. It appears in a corner of my mind full of red hair and kisses. A moment later my back is on the bed and the gorgeous ginger is over me on her elbows. My dream from the previous night pops in my head and I let out a moan against my will. She freaking moans back. Damn.

When she starts kissing down my neck again I tense and even though my hands keep caressing her back slowly, I ask her to stop. Those blue eyes in mine again. How can I avoid drowning in them?

"Chloe this is not right... We shouldn't..."

She closes her eyes for a second, then she smiles, then she gets serious... Looks like she doesn't know how to react to what she feels. She sits up and so do I.

"I'm sorry Beca, this won't happen again" And with that she caresses my cheek one last time and leaves the room.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I can hear some birds. First they seem far away but then I hear clearer and my senses wake up. I remember I am at my parents' house and I fell asleep really late. A groan leaves my mouth as I turn on my side and cover my ear with my arm. I didn't want these birds to wake me up, I didn't want to wake up ever again. Or at least not for a year or so, when the wedding would be over.

I groan again turning on my back. Opening my eyes is so hard because they are heavily closed and swollen from crying. Yeah Chloe Beale had been crying last night after realizing her heart wasn't completely frozen. Oh how I wish my heart was frozen, hard as stone, so nobody could ever get in and break it again... But fucking destiny had to bring Beca Mitchell into my life. I was totally fine without her, and suddenly she plopped in my perfectly balanced life.

Last night I was such a jerk, how could I do that to her? And also to my brother. I was so selfish. That can't happen again. I'm sorry Aubrey but I don't know if I can keep doing this.

Finally one of my eyes can open and it takes a few seconds to focus on the clock on the wall. Ugh, already 11. I need to see her one last time and say goodbye. My head hurts but I get up quickly and walk downstairs.

"Goodmor... Chloe, honey what's wrong?"

Fuck she noticed.

"It's nothing mum, I watched a sad movie last night" I fake a smile and she seems to believe me. "Am I the first one up?" Please say yes.

"No darling, Jesse and Beca left already, fifteen minutes ago or so... She was in a hurry, maybe she was still a bit shy from the karaoke, poor thing"

Luckily my mum turned around to continue whatever she was doing and didn't notice my expression when I felt the punch in my stomach. She left without saying goodbye and I have to leave too, most likely we won't see each other again until the wedding... No way, I need to see her again, I can't lose her. I take out my phone and stare at the screen. My mind is either blank or too full of things because I don't know exactly what I am thinking. I look for her name and write: _**You never told me if you were a cheerleader.**_ I send it. Yes I send that crappy message and I live in agony sitting on the couch not-watching tv for the next hour until my phone buzzes.

 _ **No, I was in the band. You?**_

Beca's text makes me so happy that I jump from the couch and dance awkwardly. Not only she answered, but also she wants to keep the conversation going. I let a few minutes pass by so she doesn't think I have been waiting for this all this time... and then I send her another text:

 _ **Nope I wasn't a cheerleader either. You like coffee, right?**_

This time she answers in less than ten minutes.

 _ **Yes, why?**_

Ok Chloe this is it, let's do this. I quickly type another message forgetting about those minutes in between.

 _ **Would you like to have coffee with me on Wednesday? We can be good friends :)**_

Oh my God what did I do... I just screwed up, that was so wrong... My phone instantly buzzes again.

 _ **Sure :)**_

Yes! Now I need to find a place to stay in this city because I so don't want to stay here with my annoying sister. Damn, what did I get myself into?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear readers, please let me steal a little bit of your time. A dear friend of mine is missing. I am worried about her and need to contact her somehow. If any of you live in Austria, near or in a city called Wiener Neustadt, or maybe know someone who lives there... Please write me a private message, maybe you know my friend. Thank you.**_

 _ **Also thank you so much for all the reviews, as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

This is a nice neighborhood, I've never been here before. There's flowers in every entrance and balcony, and next to the street there's big trees that make a nice fresh shade. I'm jogging slowly looking at the houses to find the one. Most houses here are made of bricks, they look nice. They are thin houses built next to each other in a way their walls almost touch. There's that tiny path between them though, I can see teenagers making out there. That made me laugh and I almost missed the one house I was looking for.

I stop my tracks for several minutes to take in the details. This house is nice too, it looks equally pretty and clean. The only difference between this one and the rest is that this one doesn't have flowers in the balcony. That is a bit disappointing but also expected, given the circumstances.

Suddenly the door opens and I don't want to be caught stalking like this, they would call the police or something. I quickly run to the path where I saw the teenagers before. I don't pay attention to them, even though they clearly seem bothered by me because I hear throats being cleared exaggeratingly loud behind me. I don't care, I am spying from my hiding place to see who is leaving the house. And I have to bring my hand to my mouth to avoid screaming in surprise when I see Beca.

She is walking down the stairs of the entrance, no doubts it is Beca. That's her hair, those are her eyes, that's her smile... She hops from the last stair and turns around to shout, apparently to someone at the door, "I love you too!"

What? I lean my back against the wall and close my eyes, breathing fast because of the adrenaline. Is Jesse inside this house? As far as I know the answer is no. There's a woman living in this house. Is Beca seeing a woman behind Jesse's back? Why is she here anyway, is this just coincidence? I am getting confused.

A voice alerts me.

"Who is there?"

It's Beca. Fuck, I must have said _What?_ out loud. I am so stupid, she must be walking slowly towards me right now. What do I do? I start sweating and look at the sky praying for help. If she found me here she would think I am following her and I am a creep! I am many things, bot a creep is not one of them.

Someone walks past me. It's the couple that was kissing over there. They are holding hands and giving me a deadly glare. I manage a 'sorry' smirk and they leave the path. I hear Beca's voice, "Oh it was you guys! I thought... nevermind" she says. I risk it all one more time to look and she is walking on the other direction.

Phew that was close. I lean my back against the wall again to catch up my breath. Slowly the adrenaline drains away and something else comes to take its place. Jealousy.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

I look myself in the mirror for the third time and take a deep breath. There's a voice in my head saying "Don't do this, Beca." And the voice is right. I don't understand why I am doing this, I totally shouldn't, it is wrong. It is like torturing myself with something I can never have and torturing everyone else in the process.

But there's another voice in my head saying "Keep her as a friend, you need her." And this voice is also right. I need her and I want to be her friend so badly. She will be my sister in law after all, we have to stay close... That's not the main reason, who do I want to convince? She became so important to me in so little time... I shake my head and huff. She is a player, Beca. She is famous for that. Everything that happened between us was just a game. I'm lucky the rules of the game changed and now we can be friends. Be happy with that. I nod encouragingly to myself in the mirror and finally decide to go.

A quick drive takes me to the little cafe where I am supposed to meet Chloe at 6pm. It's 5:45pm so I'll wait in the car for a while. I get lost in my daydreams of possible conversations I can have with Chloe while we drink our coffee. It can be anything really... But every possibility ends with a kiss in my dreams. I can do whatever I want there, right? Dreams are the lands of freedom.

A sudden but gentle knock on my window wakes me up and I turn my head to find a smiling redhead standing outside of the car. She waves and I wave. Wow the sun shining on her hair makes her breathtakingly beautiful. I step out of the car and things get a bit awkward. We both say a shy "Hi" keeping a safe distance. Then a short silence until she giggles and points towards the cafe implying we should walk in. Of course, that's what we came here for. We sit at the booth across each other and the waitress takes our order. Then it's the two of us.

"Thank you for accepting" Chloe says keeping the smile.

"Thank you for inviting me"

She clears her throat breaking the eye contact. Looks like she is uncertain about hoe to continue the conversation. I heard she's not good at casual conversations so I decide to take the lead.

"I thought you were going back to LA this week" I say and she looks surprised.

"Oh yes. I should, but I decided to stay here longer and take care of some... stuff" Chloe scratches the back of her neck thoughtfully and then adds, "Do you know any nice neighborhood where I can find a place?"

Now it's me who breaks the eye contact and pretend to be thinking. I know exactly the neighborhood where she can stay but she won't stay there. Out of all the places in the city, she can't stay there.

"Nope, no idea" I lie.

The waitress brings our capuccinos and the conversation topic changes to coffee. From coffee to alcohol. From alcohol to the party last weekend... we don't want to go there so there's an awkward silence. Then I have the brilliant idea of bringing up my wedding. Chloe surprises me with her question.

"Can I help you plan the wedding?" She asks.

My guard was caught down at first. I wondered why she asked me that. Was it sarcasm? No it looked serious, she even seems a bit nervous judging by the way she bites her lip. What was it then? Thinking about it, it doesn't seem a bad idea. Planning the wedding together could be useful to stay attached to reality. To keep in mind that I will marry Jesse and nothing else can happen between Chloe and I.

"Sure. My best friend Amy will help me too, I promised her..." I answer with a shy smile.

"No problem, I would love to meet her." Chloe replied with a wink. "So what's next step in your mind?"

"I'm actually a mess planning stuff, I don't know where to start..."

"What? You mean you didn't plan anything yet? The wedding is in 6 months..." She looks so shocked I can't help laughing and blushing.

"Yeah I planned the food..." I say, and we both laugh this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chloe's POV)**

 _I am singing in the shower feeling the warm water caress my skin when I hear another voice singing behind me. Before I can turn around I feel another kind of caresses on my waist and I know exactly who it is._

 _"_ _Beca" I say forming a smile on my lips. I can feel my heartbeat going faster as her hands caress up to my breasts._

 _"_ _Beca!" I say now in a mischievous tone, and she nibbles my shoulder playfully in response. Her hands don't stop caressing me and I breathe out a moan._

 _"_ _Sing for me?" She whispers in my ear. The sexiest whisper I've heard in my life._

 _I can't answer, my voice is gone._

 _Her lips delight me with amazing kisses on my shoulder blades and down my spine, slowly driving me crazy. The power this woman has over me is scary and unusual._

 _My mind becomes cloudy just as her hand slides down my body. The shower is too hot now. I can feel the water on my face._

 _I can feel water on my face._

I can feel water on my face! I wake up suddenly.

"Good morning, sis! You were muttering in your sleep. 'Hot, hot...' So I thought a glass of water would end the fire..." Lauren said, standing in front of me with an empty glass in her hand.

She was laughing so much that at first I couldn't react. I just sit there on my bed with my mouth open in disbelief watching the drops of water fall from my face and hair. Damn little sister, how can she dare interrupting the hottest dream ever and just in the best part.

Recovering suddenly I stand up and run after my sister. My face must have been fierce because she screams before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"You will see when I catch you, Lauren!" I yell at her, but she only laughs louder. Against my will I find myself laughing too, which makes it hard to run and catch someone.

In the living room she uses the couch as protection and we run around it a couple of times until I decide to jump over it. I try doing so anyway, because I turn it over in the process and end up with my face on the carpet. Lauren rolls on the floor laughing next to me, and there we stay until we can calm down and catch our breaths.

"I think I'll skip jogging this morning" I say as she helps me stand up and we put up the couch again.

"Yeah you should" Lauren says. "I'm sorry about the water... I just had to" She adds giggling.

I glare at her but smile soon after, before going back to my room and checking my phone. I had new messages, both from Beca. I lift my eyebrows in surprise. One of them says:

 ** _Heeeeey Spicy ginger I am drunk and I miss you here lets partyyyyy_**

I took my time to laugh out loud before opening the other one. It was sent about an hour later.

 ** _I'm still thinking about you._**

I smile widely reading this last message and before answering I decide to wait for another message later on, a sober one.

* * *

I have no idea how I could relax in the shower after THAT dream, but somehow I did, and now I am in front of the house with the empty balcony again. I take a deep breath and step out of my car. I can't shut up the part of me that is wondering why Beca Mitchell was in that very house days ago. Of course she could go wherever she wanted and of course I am not jealous... well maybe a little but it's normal because she is supposed to be with my brother. I feel the usual punch in my stomach when I remember that. Damn Chloe, you should try and put your head in other things, in other people.

I shake my head and make my way to the door. After ringing the doorbell I hear noise inside as if the whole kitchen furniture had collapsed and spread on the floor. Several seconds later a blonde woman opens the door fixing her clothes.

"Hello, sorry I was just jumping" She greets me, and I smile at the scene.

"Hi, you must be Amy" I say offering a handshake.

"Oh yeah, you're a ginger. You must be Chloe!" She says, and gives me a big hug. I don't really understand why this woman just hugs a stranger knocking on her door but well, there's plenty of weird people in this world, and she seems fun. "Come on in! I'll show you the house" Amy practically dragged me inside to show me the house.

I was right when I thought the furniture of the kitchen collapsed, because as we walked by I could see pieces of wood on the floor. Amy must have noticed my furrowed eyebrows because without me asking she simply said, "Told you I was jumping" I choose not to ask any more questions.

The truth is this is the only room for rent I could find in the neighborhood. It isn't far from my parents' house, it's pretty nice and I would have all the second floor for myself. Amy explained that her previous roommate left a few weeks ago but she didn't want to rent the place yet because she was using that room for poker nights. I choose not to ask more about that either.

* * *

A day had passed and I am already taking my clothes out of my suitcase and hanging them in the wardrobe. Most of my belongings are already in their place and the new room looks almost cozy. I smile widely and then I hear the door shut. I hold my breath in dead silence,. Amy told me a while ago she was going out. I don't think she'd be back yet.

I am walking quietly down the stairs when I hear a familiar voice, "Amy? It's me, I need you dude"

"Beca?" I say, skipping the last stairs faster.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" She looks more confused than I am. And her nose is red.

"I live here now... you're Amy's friend?" I ask walking closer.

She laughs lightly, "She's my best friend. I have a spare key..." Beca's voice fades and her gaze leaves me.

"Have you been crying, Sweet lips?" I couldn't help the nickname. At least it made her smile.

"Yes I... had a fight with Jesse" She says. And when her eyes meet mine again I see the tears.

I hug Beca tightly and she hugs me back. I love the smell of her shampoo.

"Well Amy's not here now but I can listen" I offer. She nods on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry it took ages to update. Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

I will definitely have to talk to Amy later. That sneaky bitch that is my best friend my sister in law was renting my old room. But despite of her silence, this was a good surprise. I actually love the fact that Chloe is here.

She hugged me tightly when I couldn't keep my tears inside anymore and offered to listen. Now I'm sitting on the couch blowing my nose, waiting for her to come back with a glass of water.

"Here" She says handing me the glass with a concerned expression. "And I thought maybe you would want to eat something" She added placing a bowl of popcorn on the little table in front of us.

"Thank you" I smile.

Silence reigned again for a few minutes, it was a comfortable silence. Chloe was waiting for me to talk but giving me my space. I sigh before talking, looking at my own hands on my lap.

"Two nights ago Amy and I went to a bar to meet some of her friends from work... and I drank a bit too much..." My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Chloe smirking. She got my messages. I decide to keep going with the story. "So I texted a bunch of people I think and I soon got to the emotional drunken period. The thing is Amy took my phone to prevent me from sending more texts and then she left and forgot to give it back. I reached for my phone in my pocket and it was gone, I couldn't call Jesse to pick me up." Pause. I was talking too fast and wasn't sure Chloe was following, or what she was thinking. I look up and see her comforting eyes.

"What happened next?" She asked truly interested.

"A good person lent me her phone so I could call Jesse from there. At first he didn't answer but then he did" Crap my eyes are filling with tears again. "He asked what was up and when I explained I couldn't drive home in my state he said he was drunk too, with a bunch of friends. He told me to get a taxi..." I gasped when Chloe held my hand and squeezed it softly.

"My brother is an asshole when he drinks too much" She simply said.

"We've never been in this situation before... in all this time. And when he came home this morning I wanted to talk and he just wanted to sleep. As I insisted on clearing this out he said rude things about Amy for keeping my phone and about me for texting random people... He said I am a whiny little girl who bothers him too much..." Tears started falling down my cheeks when I remembered the scene in the apartment. That wasn't all Jesse had said to me, and certainly not the worst he said, that was the saddest part. Chloe didn't ask more, she didn't even talk more. Her disappointed expression said it all, she just hugged me tight again and rubbed my back. That was all I needed.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

I really was angry. I've seen how my brother can get when he drinks with friends but this is too much even for him. I know there are things that Beca isn't telling me and on one hand that makes me feel bad, she doesn't trust me enough. I suddenly find myself wanting to comfort her with my life, wanting to protect her from all the harm. I hold my breath when this feeling hits me. I close my eyes and only concentrate on her. What can I do to help her?

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I whisper, and she answers no.

"Let's find your phone?" I ask instead. She breaks the embrace and smiles shyly. I cup her cheek and rub my thumb to catch a last tear. For an instant, I felt powerful. For an instant, I felt strong enough to protect her forever.

But that was only an instant and then the spell was broken when she asked me to call her phone to see where in the house it was. We heard it ringing upstairs and Beca left looking for it. I took the chance to text her:

 ** _Hey Sweet lips, wanna watch a movie with me? Already got the popcorn..._**

A moment later Beca walks down the stairs looking at the screen of her phone with the brightest smile I've ever seen so far.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

Watching a movie with Chloe was definitely much more fun than watching with her brother. Chloe comments the movies, laughs out loud and even insults the characters. Jesse got pissed when I did something like that because he enjoyed watching movies almost in complete silence.

"This movie is so funny!" I say catching my breath after laughing at one of the best parts.

"It's my favorite comedy ever! I can watch it a million times and I'll still laugh" Chloe says.

We fin each other's eyes and smile, "Thank you" I say softly. I notice my heart skips a beat.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better" She answers, and I have an idea. I smirk and she seems confused.

"Do you know the story about these cushions on the couch?" I ask grabbing one of the colorful cushions behind my back. Chloe shakes her head so I continue, "Well, once upon a time, there was a woman who called herself Spicy Ginger..." Chloe's smile gets bigger and I melt. "This woman was sitting with a brunette watching a movie, and then the brunette decided to start a pillow fight" I smile nonchalantly and give her 3 seconds to react. By the time she did and reached for a cushion it was too late. I had already started the fight and there is no one who can beat me in a pillow fight. Surprisingly though, she recovers quickly and fights back. I suddenly remember she is known as a badass, fighter and conqueror. Hard competition.

In between laughter and pillows we don't realize the movie ends, and when my cushion flies who-knows-where I have to start a tickle fight. Chloe is very ticklish and I LOVE her laugh. That's playing against me, she's winning.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

We didn't hear the door or the footsteps. A cough startled us.

"Hello?" it was Jesse, standing behind the couch. Amy by his side.

I saw how Beca's smile faded and her tension returned. I glared at Jesse, who tried to stay calm.

"Sorry for interrupting, I thought you came here for your phone" he said.

I couldn't take it any longer, "Hey, don't you dare making her feel guilty now. She has been feeling like crap because of you and now she's finally feeling better" I stood up in front of him, losing control over my anger.

I felt Beca's hand on my shoulder but she talked to Jesse and not to me, "I came for my phone and I found it. After that we watched a movie. I'm sorry for keeping myself busy while you sleep"

That was harsh, I could hear my own voice in my head cheering for Beca. Jesse put on his charming smile though, and I couldn't keep up anymore, my tension left. I motioned for Amy to walk with me upstairs to leave the couple alone. While walking away I could hear his sweet voice say "I'm so sorry, Becs. I was drunk and wasn't thinking. It won't happen again..."

I closed my eyes and brought a hand to my chest. _You better don't hurt her again, she only deserves good things._ I thought. A tiny whisper inside me also said: _I should be the one who gives her all the good things._

The phone in my hand rang showing Aubrey's name on the screen. _Just what I need right now._ I ignore the call.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chloe's POV)**

"Chloe?" I hear someone call my name behind me. It's Beca. Her smile is so warm and genuine... I hope it is me who causes it.

"Hey Becs, how are you?" I say. It's the first time we speak since she came to my house three days ago. I have been tempted to message her many times or call to see how she was doing, but I decided to give her some space. I figured she had to fix things with Jesse.

"I'm alright. Um... do you come here often?" Beca asked when I waved at one of the women who run the shop.

"Oh yes, I absolutely love flowers. And now I have a nice balcony to decorate with them" I answer.

I also love this flower shop. It's cozy, the product is amazing and the owners are my friends. Well... one of them is my ex-girlfriend to be exact... but we are friends now. So apart from buying some new flowers to decorate my recently rented half of the apartment, I came here to take my mind off of Beca. And turns out she comes here too.

"And what are you doing here?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh um..." Beca seems a bit uncomfortable. "I read somewhere that if you're planning a wedding you should pick the flowers first and then the rest of the decorations go based on them" She explained.

The wedding. Yes, Beca is marrying my brother, I have to forget about her. I also don't want to hurt her. I see her now, standing in front of me, vulnerable and insecure. I know Beca is a very good person and she doesn't want to hurt Jesse. I can't keep doing this to her, I want her to be happy... I decide to talk to Aubrey later and tell her I quit.

"Chloe are you ok?" Beca asks with a hand on my shoulder. Then I realize I have been lost in my thoughts and I try to go back to a casual attitude. _Come on Chloe, this isn't hard, you've done it all the time._

"Yeah I was just thinking about the plans for the wedding..." I feel a lump in my throat but force myself to smile. "I promised I would help you, right? So let's start with the flowers"

I offer her my hand and to my surprise she takes it without a second thought. Her eyes are a bit less bright than before now, as if something is keeping her mind in conflict, but I don't dare to make questions. I guide Beca around the shop, showing off my knowledge about flowers, which is standard but full of rarely known facts.

"So this flower is called that way because-" I interrupt myself when I see my ex walking towards me behind Beca. My jaw drops but I can control it just in time. She looks more beautiful now, after 2 years.

"Chloe, is it you?" She asks reaching out to hug me.

"Evelyn!" Is all I can say. While in the hug my eyes automatically try to find Beca's but her gaze is on the floor.

The hug takes a bit too long so I pull away visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Evelyn says, clearly noticing my reaction. "Who is this?" She asks looking at Beca with a smile. I know she thinks she is something else to me so I quickly explain.

"Oh she's Jesse's fiancée" I explain.

"Well hello, nice to meet you" Evelyn says shaking Beca's hand in a friendly way. Both women are forcing themselves to seem nice to the other, without success. It's a funny thing to watch.

I tell Evelyn that I am back in town for a while and someone else is taking care of my bar in LA. She remembers Stacy and I promise to give her greetings nest time I call her. Speaking of calling, she gave me her number. Evelyn is such a flirty woman. I shouldn't forget why we broke up, but maybe I could give it another chance and take Beca out of my mind once and for all.

"Alright ChloChlo, I'll get to work again. It was nice to see you! Text me and we'll go for a drink" Evelyn said. She added a wink and walked away. "Bye Beca" She added when she was already a few steps away, as if she had just remembered the brunette was there too.

"Pff ChloChlo, what a stupid nickname" Was all Beca said with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

 _"_ _How about a cup of coffee_

 _Me and you, we can meet at the cafe"_

I walk up the stairs in Amy and Chloe's house, following the music. A few notes in the piano and Chloe's voice are mixing in a beautiful song I had never heard before. I know she is a professional singer and I heard her voice before, in the karaoke night at her parents' house. But even knowing that I feel goose bumps when Chloe sings. I walk slowly and quietly. The music stops and I'm afraid she noticed me somehow, but then I hear her sing again, what seems a different part of the song.

" _I can be the one_

 _The one you don't know you're looking for._

 _We can be the spark"_

I reached her door by then, it's open and I can see Chloe sitting in front of her piano. She stopped the music again mumbling something and making some notes on a piece of paper. I thought this was the chance to announce myself before she would notice me and think I was spying on her.

I clear my throat.

Chloe jumps from the chair and turns around to face me. She blushes fiercely and quickly grabs the papers she was writing on, to hide them behind her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I apologize walking towards her.

It takes some time for Chloe to compose herself and meet my eyes.

"It's ok, I was just concentrated in something and-" she started.

"Are you writing that song?" I ask with a comforting smile. "It is really good"

She sighs and smiles back, some tension leaving her body.

"Yes I am... thank you but it's not finished yet" Chloe's eyes looked away from mine and she changed subject, "Ah you're here cause we were going to see wedding invitations! I'm sorry I lost track of time" She apologized.

"Don't worry" I say "Amy won't be there until 4:30 so we have time. You can get ready to go, I'll wait downstairs"

Once downstairs I sit on the couch and smile remembering last week, when Chloe comforted me and we ended up laughing in the middle of a pillow fight. I can't believe it's been a month already since I've met her. The redhead always surprises me with something new and at the same time, there is something about her that makes me feel like we've known each other forever. I was told she was a distant person, cold and manipulative, and maybe she is. But that's the weird thing, she isn't like that with me. I think Chloe is trying, pretending to be that way but she can't help but showing me the other side of her, the cheerful caring one. And I can't ignore what happened between us... things got hot when we met, and it happened very quickly. I know Chloe has been keeping her distance ever since, and so have I. At least I try, I just miss her.

I am diving in my thoughts when I notice Chloe's phone is ringing somewhere near me. I look for it and find it on the fireplace. The incoming call just ended when I was about to pick up for her, but I saw a new message popped up on the screen.

 ** _I'm so happy you texted, ChloChlo. I would love dinner with you._**

The text was from Evelyn. I really don't like that bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming, they encourage me to keep writing, xx**_

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

Dinner with Evelyn was nice. I wouldn't dare to call it a date though. I need to get Beca out of my head, swap the feelings I have for her somehow, turn them into friendship. My ex-girlfriend walked back in my life just in time to do that. The thing is this is getting harder than I thought. The ultimate solution would be to leave, go back to LA and continue with my life... but I can't. I can't leave her, I need her close to me. That's so fucking scary for a person like me. She turns down all the guards, all my shields. With her I can't be the frozen Chloe, the tough Chloe, the unharmed Chloe. With her I am vulnerable. And seems I like that. _Damn I need to call Aubrey._

I grab my phone and see I have new messages:

First she read the one from Beca, **_Hey Spicy Ginger I'll pick you up at 3._**

I think for a bit but can't remember any meeting planned for today with the brunette. Anyway I like the idea of seeing her, and also to see she keeps calling me that way. I smile like an idiot and reply with a simple Yes.

Moving on to the next message I see it's Aubrey's, asking why the hell I don't pick up her calls or call her back. I quickly write a message saying I am about to call her soon.

The last message is from Evelyn. I sigh, she has been texting way too much for the past 24 hours. The message read, **_I had an amazing date with you, I missed you! Let's meet again today?_** I sighed again, louder this time. I made it clear that it wasn't a date, but Evelyn wouldn't get it. Of course it is mostly my fault for allowing her close to me again though.

Checking the time I see there's enough time to work on my new song before Beca arrives, but first I should give Aubrey that call.

"Thank God Chloe, where the hell were you? I have been calling, you know?" Aubrey greeted on the phone, agitated.

"I'm sorry Bree" I said. My tone called Aubrey's attention.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, her voice now soft.

"I can't help you anymore Bree, I am so sorry... I can't make Beca fall for me and leave my brother... I can't do it because that's what I want the most right now" I said finally letting her feelings go.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey was confused.

"I am falling in love with her, Aubrey. I can't hurt her, I just can't" Tears were sliding down my cheeks, acknowledging my feelings as I spoke.

Silence reigned on the other side of the call, I closed my eyes expecting the worst. Aubrey was angry, I knew it.

"Fuck you, _Best friend_ " She said, and with that she hung up on me.

* * *

 **(Beca's POV)**

I can't stop thinking about Chloe's song. I wonder if she is writing it about me, about us. I know I am hoping she is. Ever since I've met her we have this connection, I never want to lose it. It feels special.

Lately I find myself thinking about her, looking forward to meeting her, enjoying our time together. And I smile way more when I am with her than when I am with Jesse. Part of me is feeling guilty about that... well a big part of me. I am getting married with Jesse in 3 months, I was sure this was the right choice. But now... I've tasted Chloe's lips, I've shared things with her and it's inevitable to compare them.

Also ever since the last big fight with Jesse, we haven't been the same couple. We have less conversations, less laughter and less time together. In the beginning we decided I would be the one taking care of the wedding plan because he would be busy working... but he even forgets to ask me how it is going sometimes...

For these reasons and others I can't describe with words, I decided to try a step forward with Chloe. Yes I feel guilty, yes I am a bad fiancée and yes maybe even childish. "Keep it in your pants" Stacie would say. However, I can't let that hold me back. I want to be happy and follow my heart. I can deal with those bad feelings when it's time.

A soft knock on the passenger's window of my car told me Chloe was already there. She opened the door and got inside.

"Hi Becs" She said, and kissed my cheek. I felt shivers of delight.

"Hi Chlo, everything alright?" I asked, because I thought I saw signs of crying on her face.

"Everything alright" She answered with a smile. It seemed genuine. "Where are we going?"

"Home" I replied, driving already.

"Your apartment? But Jesse?" Chloe looked confused. I couldn't help giggling at the last question.

"He is not there today. I need you to help me with something" I explained.

Some minutes went by and we were silent. I desperately thought of some topic to talk about and found it, "Oh and by the way! I love how the new flowers look in your balcony!" I said. And it worked, because the conversation flowed warm again until we got to destination.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

Beca and Jesse's apartment was bigger than I thought, or at least it looked bigger because the furniture had been moved aside to make space in the living room. Beca insisted on showing me around and I had to accept, even though I really wanted to avoid seeing the bed Beca and my brother shared.

After the mini tour she offered me something to eat, I noticed she was a bit nervous, almost funny. It reminded me of tipsy Beca at my parents' house, and I addressed to that with the nickname.

"Breathe, Sweet Lips! And tell me what you need help with" I smirked when her eyes met mine in reaction.

Determination suddenly took over her, just as if she had put herself together. "I want you to help me dance" She said.

"What?" I of course didn't understand. I thought Beca knew how to dance. "I thought you knew how to dance" I said.

"Well... I am kinda clumsy... and I need to do slow dancing at the wedding" She said. When the last word left her lips I felt a punch in my stomach. She must have noticed because she quickly joked, "I don't want Jesse to scream because I broke his toes"

I smiled and nodded, surprisingly shy. Chloe Beale feeling shy, oh my God.

She grabbed a remote and turned on the music, then left it on the table again.

Beca reached out to hold my hand and walked me to the centre of the living room. My head was flying, with the music as background the scene seemed a dream.

She stepped closer to me, our bodies touching. Her arms were on my shounders and mine found their place on her waist. I have danced like this with so many women, I have been in the same situation even with no clothes on. But this... I was shaking like jelly swallowing hard and moving like a robot. Her eyes fixed on mine almost left me without air. _God she is so beautiful,_ I thought.

"Chloe I..." She whispered, taking me out of my thoughts.

I waited but she didn't continue. Then her eyes left mine, looking defeated.

"Hey" I whispered this time, lifting her chin gently to make our eyes meet again. "Tell me"

Her eyes were filling with tears but she shook her head, again putting herself together with determination, "I like you. A lot" She finally said. We stopped dancing without noticing, but we kept the same position, very close.

"But... my brother..." That, ladies and gentlemen, is the only thing I said, out of all things. Yes.

"I know, I know it's not right" Beca said, again defeated. She tried to step back but I held her tight. This surprised her and made her look in my eyes again.

I didn't give it a thought, I just followed my impulse and kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart, and she kissed me back. Before I could realize, she was cupping my cheek and licking my lips begging me for entrance. I allowed her and we kissed deeply until we nearly fainted due to lack of air.

I looked at her, still holding her close, with a bright smile. And she kissed me again.

Everything felt perfect, magical.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Beca's POV)**

My head felt like a rainbow was shining inside it. The colors magically painting the landscape around us, far away, just me and her. That was exactly how I was feeling, other people call it happiness.

It was a completely new feeling for me, much more intense and beautiful that what Jesse made me feel. I don't care if she is a woman and he is a man... I mean, the important thing here is that I love Chloe's personality, I love how she connects with me, I love Chloe Beale.

And I am willing to try something with her, if she wants to. From the way she kissed me I am quite certain that she wants to.

My God, her hair, her eyes, her skin... How can she be that beautiful!

Her lips leave mine and I instantly crave for them again. But I reluctantly open my eyes and eye the clock on the wall. Seems we had been kissing for a long time. My eyes meet hers once again and we just stare, still dazed. After a few seconds that luckily felt like minutes, she took a step back.

"I don't know what to say" Chloe whispered blushing, holding my hand.

I intertwine our fingers and collect courage to speak, "So is this a yes? Do you want us to try?" I feel my face flushing too.

She smiles, that beautiful breathtaking smile, and nods.

My heart skips a few beats, I honestly think I might have had some kind of tiny heart attack. Next thing I do is jump in her arms. We hug tightly, giggling in a silly way.

* * *

 **(Chloe's POV)**

Beca and I had a long talk. After one big bone-breaker hug, we sat together on the couch. Of course this is a big decision and we can't avoid talking about the consequences.

So we talked about the unavoidable fact that her fiancé is my brother, that they are supposed to be planning a wedding, and that we shouldn't fall in love. Guilt stabs both of us, Jesse doesn't deserve this. Maybe he can't take enough good care of Beca, maybe he didn't treat her right, but he did love her. Jesse doesn't deserve this.

But Beca doesn't deserve to spend her life with someone she doesn't truly love. We don't deserve to spend holidays and family meetings looking into each other's eyes and feeling the pain.

I asked Beca if she wanted to try a solution with Jesse first, if she wanted to give him another chance. She said she was doing that already but her feelings for me got stronger every day.

I asked her if she wanted me to leave for a while, go back to my place, give them time to work things out alone. She said no. Squeezing my hand on her lap she told me I can't leave, she said she needs me.

And I need her too. She inspires me to write new songs, to look at the world with different eyes. She makes me happy.

I can't believe how much I've changed being close to her. It's only been a few months since we met, and look at me. I am a different person. My heart is not frozen anymore, it feels warm and light. My actions and reactions, my plans... Come on, look at my balcony, I take care of those flowers every day. Colorful, that's how my world is now. And I should thank Beca for that.

"Thank you" I say, mirroring my thoughts.

"What for?" She asks wearing my favorite smile.

"For being you, for helping me be myself again" I answer, surprised by my complete sincerity.

Her smile fades and her eyes show conflict.

"Will Jesse come home tonight?" I ask Beca, guessing she is scared to tell him.

She shakes her head, "No, he is in another state delivering some stuff..."

"Alright, then come stay with Amy and me tonight?" This was an idea that just popped in my head. The thought of a troubled Beca crying sleepless at night thinking how she would tell her fiancé she loved his sister instead... it simply made me feel too uncomfortable. I struggled to protect Beca in every way possible. It is also true that I didn't want to spend a sleepless night on my own either, thinking how I would be able to look my brother in the eyes after he found out...

Beca seemed to give it a thought, for a while she was silent. Then she agreed. Amy is her best friend, so what could be better than a sleepover with us?

* * *

We arrived at my place carrying a small bag with Beca's clothes for the night. It was already 7 pm. We would have arrived earlier if we hadn't stopped to kiss every moment possible. I can't help it, Sweetlips has really sweet lips... Ever since the trigger was pulled the first time, we just couldn't stop.

We shared a last long and lingering kiss in my car before walking out of it. Beca didn't want us to kiss in front of Amy, not yet. First she wanted to explain what happened. I felt relieved with that, I know Amy would judge me in a whole new level when she found out I am more than a friend to Beca. It's something best friends were supposed to do... with that my mind travels to Aubrey and sadness punches my heart. I knew she would get angry, but I thought at least she would try to understand...

Beca's hand in mine makes me forget about it as we enter the house. There's a note on the table announcing Amy wouldn't be here for dinner. We walk upstairs and I pick up my notes next to the piano.

"I want to show you something" I say smiling.

I sit in front of the piano and clear my throat. I feel nervous and that's a good sign, means it is important. I smile brightly when I feel Beca's hand on my shoulder as I start to sing.

 _How about a cup of coffee_

 _Me and you, we can meet at the cafe_

 _Parler while sippin' cappuccinos_

 _If that ain't you, we can go hit a movie_

 _Here I am all jittery and nervous_

 _Got me feelin' that I'm really not good at this_

 _In your mind I know your thinkin' what I'm up to_

 _All I wanna do is try to get to know you_

 _I can be the one_

 _You know the one you don't know your lookin' for_

 _We can be the spark_

 _To start a fire that the world's been waitin' for_

 _The greatest love affair started with hello_

 _The greatest love song started with a note_

 _And the Mona Lisa started with a stroke_

 _Maybe me and you could be one of those_

 _The greatest idea started with a thought_

 _If I think hard enough I can win your heart_

 _Cause the greatest love story that was ever told_

 _Could be me and you_

 _You just never know_

Silence around us, Beca's hand squeezed my shoulder gently. I looked up at her, she was standing next to me and her eyes were teary. Her smile though, it filled my heart with light.

She sat next to me and caressed my cheek. I giggled because it was so obvious she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Is that song..." She asked finally, her voice weak.

"It is for you" I answered.

And she kissed me in a way a million words couldn't explain.


End file.
